


Mystique Babysitter

by FreddyTheGodOfWater



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyTheGodOfWater/pseuds/FreddyTheGodOfWater
Summary: On an interview with James Corden you show a picture your mother had recently discovered, and Sebastian finds out he looks weirdly alike the boy on that.





	Mystique Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, it’s really short but whatever

You were a little nervous to say the least, James Corden was no problem really you had been here before. The problem. The problem was Sebastian Stan, you hadn’t met yet and you were already starstruck just knowing that he was nearby. 

 

Going out of the room you had just quickly put your stuff in, you saw Sebastian down the hall. A little conflicted you wanted to both turn around and run so you wouldn’t end up embarrassing yourself, and run over to be a total fangirl. You choose the first, but before you could turn around and run Sebastian had spotted you.

 

“Y/N Y/L/N, unless my eyes are betraying me, hi” he called. His legs carrying him towards you. You were like a deer caught in headlights, you couldn't go anywhere. When he was finally there you became more chill even though you were still a bit nervous.

  
  


“Everyone welcome Y/N Y/L/N and Sebastian Stan.” with the music playing you and Sebastian walked into the room smiling and waving at the audience. Reaching James’ table and the couches you shake his hand and sit down in the couch, Sebastian joins you just seconds after.

 

“It’s so good to have you two here, have you ever met before today?” James’ asked. You immediately answered: “It’s so great to be here, and I don’t believe we have, we met backstage where I made an absolute fool of myself.” You chuckled at the last part. 

 

Sebastian smiled. “You didn’t make a complete fool of yourself, it was pretty cute actually.” Now however James’ was grinning and laughing like he does when he’s about to build a ship. “Are we watching the start of something here?” Your eyes suddenly became really wide, “no, no, no, no, no, let’s not start with that, let’s just talk about some movies. Movies are great don’t you think Sebastian?”

Sebastian laughed and nodded, “yeah let’s talk about some movies.” James’ on the other hand didn’t want that just yet. “Alright, then we won’t talk about that, but let’s talk about this instead then.” He pointed to a little picture in his hand he hand just fished from under his desk.

 

The picture was one you had posted very recently on Instagram, your mother had found it in a box about a week ago and had sent it to you. It was you as a little girl, about 4 years old, playing with a boy who looked to be at least 18-19 years old. 

 

You grinned, “Yeah, my mom discovered that a few days ago and sent it to me, I thought I would share it with the world.” 

 

“It’s cute, do you know who the boy beside you is?” You shake your head, “Other than the fact that he was my babysitter, I don’t actually know who he is, my mom couldn’t remember either.”

 

“That’s really too bad, he looks good.” James’ commented. Meanwhile Sebastian had been leaning over you to get a better look at the picture. He had a little frown on his face when he looked at it. “You know what’s weird though?” He looked at you and then James. “That looks so much like a young me, how old were you in this picture?” He questioned you directly.

 

“About 4 I think, so that’s 2001,” this was definitely taking a weird turn. “If you put a picture of me when I was like 19 that would basically be my face.” Sebastian reached for his phone in his pocket. “Wait a second, I can find a picture from 2001 really quick-” he said hurriedly, he was scrolling through his pictures, until he found what he was looking for, “-here I have it.”

 

He put his phone beside the picture James was still holding in his hands. You honestly were a little surprised, the face was like a copy, with the quiff and everything. “Wow, you’re right, that is like a complete copy, you sure it wasn’t you who babysat me?” You were smiling and laughing at the thought of it, it was almost ridiculous.

 

“You know I’m not even sure anymore, any chance you lived in  Rockland County, New York?” He asked, it was obviously meant as a joke, but your eyes widen in shock. “This is not happening, I lived in Rockland County until I was 5.” 

 

James who had been quiet until now couldn’t just look anymore. “So it seems like we found the mystique babysitter, we’re gonna be back with Sebastian Stan and Y/N Y/L/N after the break.” 

  
  



End file.
